mythos_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakim
The Anakim are a race of savage and warlike demigods that occupy the Tritsteine Rocks. They are the offspring of Grigori the Glagoltic and the various other demons he experimented on in his efforts to create a demon warrior which could hold its own against the nephilim. The Anakim don't draw their strength from runic sources like the Nephilim and therefore rely on brute strength and their natural abilities. Only a few in the race possess deces and can perform dark magic. History When the Nephilim were created to be the warriors of the Illyriads, Grigori the Glagoltic felt that their presence in Mythos threatened his own. Therefore, he sought to create his own warrior race that would match them in every way and improve where the Nephilim were faulted. Grigori experimented on several different types of demons and mated with his creations until he created the first Anakim, Hebron. Many more Anakim were created after Hrbron, still the sons and daughters of Grigori, but the offspring from various other demon species. When the Illyriads discovered what Grigori was doing, they sent the Nephilim to purge the Tritsteine Rocks of him and his children, but like their father before them, the Anakim turned on Grigori and murdered him in his keep. Thus, the Illyrians and the Nephilim made the same deal they made with Grigori, promising the Anakim asylum so long as they abided by the laws of the Nephilim. Since the death of Grigori, the Anakim have populated the various islands which make up the Tritsteine Rocks. Families have been formed as well as a warlike culture. The Anakim no longer operate as a species, but as family households, similar to the noble families in the Kingdom. Many Anakim families are at war with their counterparts the Rephaim who occupy the mainland west of the Tritsteine Rocks. The Nephilim have mostly kept out of Anakim affairs since their generally harming their own race and the likes of the Rephaim, both of which are considered abominations by the Nephilim's standards. However, because the Anakim are sea raiders, the Nephilim have built a wall along their northern coast and have kept it well manned since its creation. Overview Anakim are a savage, warlike race of demigod that share ancestry with the First One Grigori and various other demon parents. They have an unquenchable thirst for battle and a belief system driven by conquering others. This is all due to their genetic modifications made by Grigori who wanted a battle ready race which was willing to wage war without reason. Their genetic modifications are also why they’re naturally strong and superior to other races. There are several variations of Anakim and they live in separate communities, usually one per an island at the Tritsteine Rocks. Because they are warlike, they have a warrior based hierarchy, usually making the ruler on an island the strongest there. Appearance Anakim come in several shapes and sizes, though they are mostly humanlike. Their skin can be any color, though it’s generally a dark or faded variation of that color. Some have overgrown teeth which grow out of their mouth while others have hair growing in odd places. Typically they are a head taller than the average humans and have a natural muscular system. Their eyes glow red usually and they have pointy ears and hairy bodies. Abilities Anakim possess a natural durability, strength, speed and senses which surpass that of typical mortals. Their heritage is largely pure-demon which is why they don't need to bear markings or practice magic to make themselves powerful, though that isn't to say that they don't have magic at their disposal. Similar to the First Ones and demons, Anakim use deces which they can only get by killing. Their deces reserve is unlimited, however deces isn't naturally produced by Anakim, which is why they must kill to get it. Their strength surpasses the greatest Nephilim, marked with powerful runes and with other magic at their disposal, but they can still be killed. They are similar to the Rephaim in terms of strength. Weaknesses While demons have a natural vulnerability to estus and seraphic energies, Anakim have a greater threshold against them; sometimes these will cause discomfort rather than death. Weapons used to channel an aura of estus will always be stronger than seraphic energies, which are weapons marked with the blue runes worn by the Illyrians, however the surest way to have an Anakim defeated is by striking them in the neck or the heart. Anakim are also vulnerable to sunlight, though it’s a natural weakness, not something that’ll kill them.Category:Creatures Category:Demigods